Second Headquarters Squad
Second Headquarters Squad is a group of Dino Attack agents assigned to retake Fort Legoredo. History Shortly after the betrayal of the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, a important Dino Attack Outpost located near Fort Legoredo was captured by the Hybrids. At the same time, most Dino Attack agents were required to participate in an important campaign to Adventurers' Island, leaving the founding members with few options on how to retake the region. The Second Headquarters Squad was created by Specs, who decided to group together nine of the most efficient Dino Attack agents for this kind of work. Upon arriving at Gold City, the Squad's first goal was to retake the Dino Attack Outpost in the region. Spy and Scout worked together to locate the outpost, then Sniper picked off the Hybrids guarding the entrance. Spy sneaked through the outpost to dispatch any Hybrids, and Scout followed and used his earpiece to report information back to the rest of the squad. Heavy, Soldier, and Demoman planned an offensive strike against the Hybrids, while Pyro, Medic, and Engineer located Gold City's abandoned mine to gather resources. In the following days, the Dino Attack Outpost was retaken by Second Headquarters Squad. With the resources gathered at the mine, Engineer built sentries and defenses to protect their base. With Engineer and Sniper staying behind to guard the outpost, the rest of the squad launched their major offensive attack. They were met with surprising success and cleared a third of Gold City from the threat of Mutant Dinos and Hybrids. Most of Second Headquarters Squad celebrated this success in a nearby tavern, despite Spy's warning that this was merely the calm before the storm. Pyro A.J. Orange, also known as Pyro, is a Dino Attack agent who specializes in using flamethrowers. Biography Before the Dino Attack, A.J. Orange was, quite ironically, a firefighter in LEGO Town. He later joined the Dino Attack Team under the codename "Pyro". Pyro participated in the LEGO Island campaign, during which he participated in the battle in Captain Click's cave. He and his flamethrower made a deadly duo and a formidable adversary to the scientists and Inferno henchmen; however, it was ineffective against the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Pyro was then brought into the Torn World, where he helped in building a walkway and then defended the team from attacking scientists and Inferno henchmen. After the mission ended, Pyro returned to LEGO City and Dino Attack Headquarters, where he was assigned to the Second Headquarters Squad. He worked together with Engineer and Medic to gather resources from Gold City's mine. It was his job to protect Engineer and Medic by keeping mutants at bay with his flamethrower. The narrow tunnels of the mine worked to his advantage, as they allowed him to ambush his enemies around corners. In the Second Headquarters Squad's major offensive strike, Pyro was part of the front lines, where he put his flamethrower to good use by clearing away the Hybrids who dared come close. Abilities and Traits If it involves fire, Pyro knows how to use it. His weapon of choice is a flamethrower, which he mercilessly uses to keep enemies at bay. He is also very skilled at ambushes. Pyro is known for constantly mumbling unintelligible dialogue, though the reason why is uncertain. Possible explanations include that he is speaking normally but his voice is muffled by his balaclava and helmet, he is speaking another language, or Pyro simply likes mumbling incomprehensibly. Demoman Erik Sploion, also known as Demoman, is a demolitions expert of the Dino Attack Team. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, Erik Splosion worked for a demolitions company called Reliable Excavation Deconstruction. He was also best friends with Soldier, and the two of them joined the Dino Attack Team to rid the world of the Mutant Dinos. Demoman participated in the mission LEGO Island, where he defeated countless Mutant Dinos with his explosives. He also played a prominent role in the attack on the LEGO Island Laboratory, during which he cut off the Brickspider Bot's escape by blowing up the teleporters with timed explosives. Upon entering the Torn World, he mused that those who managed to enter the Torn World were the only ones fit enough for survival. He continued to attack the enemies in the Torn World and celebrated their victory. Upon returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, he met up with Soldier again, and they continued hanging out. One day, he was in a heated debate over food against several other Dino Attack agents, including Heavy and Spy. He apparently lost the debate, but cracked a rude joke about Heavy's weight, though he recoiled when Heavy threatened him. He was then assigned to the Second Headquarters Squad, and he made a loud comment about how the Hybrids were all going to die. Abilities and Traits Demoman's area of expertise is with demolitions and explosions. He is skilled with any type of explosive, but particularly has a fondness for timed explosives and sticky bombs. Demoman can be described as a sort of a rouge. He has a very rude personality, often using insults and foul language to get his point across. According to Raider, Demoman can get especially obnoxious when drunk. However, he gets along surprisingly well with Soldier. Spy Jim Covalent, known by his codename Spy, is a Dino Attack agent who is excellent at infiltrating enemy bases. Biography For years, Jim Covalent worked with the Alpha Team, where he developed his skills for sneaking into enemy bases. He often would disguise himself as a Skeleton Drone, sneak behind enemy lines, then backstab the drones that thought him to be on their side. This earned him a feared reputation among the allies of Evil Ogel. In 2008, Spy disguised himself as a Skeleton Drone and infiltrated Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Inside, he helped Frozeen and Knight escape and meet up with Mythic. He suffered a minor injury while fighting a Super Sea Drone, but this later healed. After he joined the Dino Attack Team, he went on a secret mission to Antarctica. There, the team began to suspect a traitor amongst them. The Brickster accused Spy of being the traitor due to his nickname, which clearly annoyed Spy. Returning to LEGO City and Dino Attack Headquarters, he got into a heated debate against Demoman and Heavy over food, and most likely lost. He was later seen talking quietly with Raider and Stranger about something. Shortly afterward, he was assigned to Second Headquarters Squad. Abilities and Traits Spy is excellent at infiltrating enemy bases and skilled at sneaking behind enemy lines. He is widely feared for his backstab, which can instantly kill its target. He is also a master of disguise, but most of the time he simply needs to hide in the shadows. Spy's personality is usually cool and calm, almost business-like. However, he does not trust anyone or anything, and in return, nobody is sure if they can trust Spy. Unlike most Dino Attack agents, he does not wear a uniform, but rather a nice suit and a ninja mask to conceal his face. Soldier Daniel Day, sometimes known as Soldier, is a LEGOLAND military general and a Dino Attack agent. Biography Before the Dino Attack, Daniel Day was a general in the LEGOLAND military and a veteran of many wars and battles. He also often hung out with Erik Splosion in his free time. Upon joining the Dino Attack Team, Soldier was sent to Antarctica for a secret mission in hunting down cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. After destroying one of these nests with the rest of his squad, he overheard Specs mention that Zenna had spread rumor of the Antarctic mission. They quickly made their way to the Refugee Facilities, only to find riots everywhere. Soldier then ranted about killing Zenna the next time he saw her. After the mission ended, he returned to LEGO City and Dino Attack Headquarters, where he was assigned to Second Headquarters Squad. He then loudly remarked that the Hybrids were going to regret messing with him. Abilities and Traits The veteran of many wars, Soldier is a military tactician and brilliant strategist. He is particularly skilled with rocket launchers, though he can use nearly any weapon on the battlefield. Personality-wise, Soldier is an average military general who always speaks in a loud, shouting manner and insults his own troops to degrade them and make them feel like dirt compared to him. His personal favorite insult is "maggot", which he always finds a way to slip into his sentences. Soldier is infamous for his desire to make his troops march up and down town squares. He admires Sun Tzu's The Art of War and often alludes to it, though sometimes he mixes it up with the story of Noah's Ark. However, he gets along very well with Demoman. Trivia *Soldier's desire for marching up and down the square is a reference to a sketch in Monty Python's The Meaning of Life. In "Part III: Fighting Each Other", a drill sergeant played by Michael Palin attempts to make his troops march up and down the square. A recurring drill sergeant character created by Atton Rand in other RPGs was also inspired by this sketch. Medic Dietrich Luzwheit, also known as Medic, is a doctor and a Dino Attack agent. Biography Before the Dino Attack, Dr. Luzwheit worked in a hospital. Many of his patients were injured by Heavy, and since this increased Luzwheit's business, he became best friends with Heavy. When Medic first joined the Dino Attack Team, he signed up under another codename. Unlike most doctors who worked with the team, he was an official agent and preferred to work out in the battlefield than in the medical wing of Dino Attack Headquarters. However, after doing some medical work out on the battlefield, he realized many Dino Attack agents called for a medic, so he changed his codename to suit this situation. Medic went on a mission to LEGO Island, where he did what he did best. After the mission was over, he boarded the Talon and saw a severely-injured agent Rex. Immediately, he went to work treating Rex's wound, which was so bad Medic himself brought Rex to the Dino Attack Headquarters' medical wing and continued to operate on him. However, the wound was too great and the damage had been done, and Medic was unable to prevent Rex from becoming paralyzed from the waist down. He offered his apologizes when Rex regained consciousness. Just then, Heavy arrived at the medical wing, and Medic ran to greet his old friend. He learned that Heavy had been on the mission to Antarctica while he was on LEGO Island. Later, Medic attended a mission brief, where he was assigned to Second Headquarters Squad. Abilities and Traits Medic is a very skilled medic. He believes that a wound must be treated immediately, and therefore works in the battlefield instead of waiting for patients to come to him in Dino Attack Headquarters. He is not a skilled fighter, though when paired with Heavy, he makes a fearsome combo. Medic takes his work very seriously, and wants to keep those who are not doctors away from his patients, in fear they'll hurt the patient or damage equipment. He also shows distaste towards Enter and Return, and has often gotten into arguments against Dr. Go over the capabilities of the two medics. Medic also speaks with a very heavy accent. Trivia *Medic once shouted to Amanda Claw and Ata to keep away from "the machine that goes 'BING!'", which he described as the most expensive machine in Dino Attack Headquarters. In Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, "Part I: The Miracle of Birth" begins with a sketch involving a woman giving birth, during which the doctors bring in "the machine that goes PING!" and "the most expensive machine in the whole hospital". Heavy Ivan Cyzatgun, sometimes known by his nickname Heavy, is a Dino Attack agent with a love for the biggest, baddest weapons. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, Ivan Cyzatgun had a notorious reputation for his love of weapons. He was a member of an army before being discharged for having too much fun when it came to machine guns; the problem was that he would often waste thousands of dollars' worth of bullets by firing his machine gun at nothing in particular. Cyzatgun's short temper also played a role in many fellow soldiers getting injuries ranging from black eyes to broken spines. Cyzatgun became best friends with Dietrich Luzwheit, since the injuries he inflicted added to Luzwheit's business. After being discharged from the military, Ivan Cyzatgun opened up a sandwich store. To be expanded... Abilities and Traits To be expanded... Category:PeabodySam